


A Practical Demonstration

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine likes Kurt's T-shirt for the Born This Way number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practical Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the episode aired and so has been jossed a little bit. Only a little bit, though.

The costuming of the number confuses Blaine at first. The note Kurt had sent him along with the link for the video said that this was a completed number and New Directions numbers always involved coordinated costumes. The only thing Blaine could see in common between the 13 different outfits was black skinny jeans. All of them were wearing sweaters or jackets, but Blaine couldn’t see any kind of cohesive decision behind why they were chosen. They all looked like they were dressed for a normal day at school, like this was just a rehearsal. 

Blaine shrugs to himself and sits back to enjoy the performance and play spot-the-Kurt as he weaves in and out of view during the number. The video quality could be better, leading him to wonder if the weekly tribute to the A/V club had been subpar. They usually provide the glee club with much better recordings of their numbers. Still, despite the low resolution and the wonky angle, it’s easy to spot Kurt at the back of the group. Blaine’s eyes have always been drawn to him, always willing to appreciate the curve of his jaw or the sweep of his hair, even before he knew why. 

The moment Kurt struts forward, tearing his red plaid sweater off as he steps off the riser, Blaine’s breath catches in his throat a little, because  _damn_ , that smolder in his eyes is exactly what was missing from their performance for the Crawford girls. How had he never seen that look on Kurt’s face before? 

After a verse or two, Blaine tears his eyes away from Kurt’s swaying hips long enough to realize that the rest of the group has removed their sweaters too and that they’re all wearing white T-shirts that have black slogans boldly printed on them. He has no idea why Tina’s says “Brown Eyes” or Quinn’s says “Loosy Caboosey,” but he smiles widely at Kurt’s “Likes Boys.” He wishes Kurt were there so he could give him a hug for being so bravely unapologetic about who he is. He wishes Kurt would give him a practical demonstration on just how much he likes boys. When the video finishes, he opens up Google to search for T-shirt printing services because he’s just had the best idea.

\--- 

“Oh my god. You cannot be serious,” Kurt says, eyes wide and staring at Blaine’s chest.

“What, you don’t like it?” Blaine asks, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He’d thought the T-shirt would be cute. 

“It’s a little vulgar, don’t you think?”

Blaine looks down at his white T-shirt, emblazoned with the words “Fucks Boys,” and considers for the first time that maybe this idea wasn’t so brilliant after all. He zips up his hoodie again and takes a step away from Kurt to sit at the foot of the bed. “I just wanted to get in on the Born This Way fun.”

“Except you were not born fucking boys. You don’t even fuck boys now,” Kurt points out.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Blaine admits, looking away.  _This is ridiculous_ , he thinks,  _why am I always embarrassing myself in front of the guys I like?_

“In fact, since it’s not true, you should probably just take it off.”

He looks up at Kurt in surprise and Kurt steps in close to tug the zipper of his sweater down and push it off his shoulders. He fights to get the sleeves over his wrists and then holds up his arms so Kurt can pull the offending T-shirt over his head, his fingertips brushing lightly over his ribs.

“Kurt, are you trying to make what my shirt says a true statement?” Blaine teases, so, so pleased at this turn of events. 

Kurt just rolls his eyes and pushes lightly at the center of his chest and Blaine drops willingly back onto the bed. He scoots up closer to the head board while Kurt strips out of his own complicated bowtie, shirt, and vest ensemble. He leaves his pants on and that is more than okay with Blaine. They’re still so new at this that even making out shirtless is still a thrill. Kurt finally joins him on the bed and Blaine immediately wraps his arms around him to pull him close, Kurt’s bare skin warm on his. 

Their lips meet and Blaine groans at the first touch of Kurt’s tongue on his. He hadn’t been expecting any of this when he came over today; they were supposed to go get coffee, like usual. Instead, here they are making out, Kurt sprawled half on top of him, his long fingers framing Blaine’s face and his own thumbs trace Kurt’s hipbones. Blaine really can’t say he minds the change in plans.

One of his thumbs dips below Kurt’s waistband for just a second and Kurt grinds his hips down into Blaine’s thigh. He can feel how hard Kurt is underneath those ridiculously tight jeans and he does it again, this time touching a larger strip of skin, pulling at the waistband a little so he can feel just a little bit lower. Kurt whines low in his throat and rocks into him again and Blaine moves his hand around to his back, his fingertips dancing across the top of his jeans until Kurt growls in frustration against his lips.

His fingers shove past the tight waistband and he squeezes Kurt’s perfect ass in his hand, pressing him down and encouraging him to move against him, cursing the fact that his T-shirt isn’t true, that they’re not there yet. Kurt props his hands on either side of Blaine’s head and breaks away just long enough to situate himself between Blaine’s legs, diving back into the kiss once their hips are more perfectly aligned. Blaine groans quietly into his mouth and rolls his hips up to meet Kurt’s, pushing his other hand down into the back of Kurt’s pants so he can pull him down hard against him. 

Kurt licks and nips his way down Blaine’s neck to his shoulder and Blaine just knows he’s going to have a hickey there later. He can’t bring himself to care though, just thrusts against Kurt faster and bites his lip to keep in the desperate sounds he wants to make. He’s so focused on his own approaching orgasm, that he’s surprised when Kurt comes first, shuddering against him and biting down hard on his shoulder. Now he’s positive he’ll have a hickey, along with a dozen or so tiny teeth marks. 

Kurt collapses onto him, warm and pliant and breathing hard, so Blaine speeds up, back arched and head thrust back into the pillows, his nose filled with the scent of sex and Kurt’s assorted beauty products. He finally comes with a loud gasp, clutching Kurt’s body against his and his head buzzing from the sudden rush of sensation. Kurt sinks willingly into his tight embrace, nuzzling the side of his neck before dropping a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

Blaine pulls his hands out of Kurt’s jeans, his skin scraping on the stitching and flexes his fingers a couple of times. He’d been clutching Kurt’s ass tighter than he thought and he pats it once in apology. Kurt takes that as a cue to move and rolls to the side with a sleepy sigh.

“Can we just stay in and watch movies tonight?” he asks.

“Definitely. I’m going to need to borrow a T-shirt, though. I don’t really want your dad to see me in that one when he comes home,” Blaine says with a wince.

“Sure, I have just the thing.” Kurt rolls off the bed and opens his meticulously organized closet, pulls a T-shirt off the hanger, and tosses it at Blaine’s face.

Blaine pulls it off of his head to read the familiar, “Likes Boys” slogan and smiles down at it. The shirt he came in might not be completely true yet, but this one definitely is.


End file.
